Focus: A Kim Possible One Shot
by Jurnee Jakes
Summary: A shopping trip to the local Mall for Kim and Ron nearly lands Stoppable in hot water during a chance encounter with Bonnie Rockewaller when Ron's penchant for a lack of focus betrays him.


**Focus**

It was a hot Saturday on the streets of Middleton, and a horde of out school teenagers were funneling in and out of the Mall, wearing an assortment of skin baring clothing. Normally, the Middleton Central Mall was a haven for the Tri City's citizens during a heat wave such as this, but as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable approached the front doors hand in hand, they each noticed that the large air conditioners that were mounted on the side of the sprawling building were in pieces, and surrounding them was a group of ordinary looking maintenance men.

"Unh!" Ron whined. "No AC?" A large banner had been placed over the entry way, warning incoming customers.

"It'll still be shadier inside. Besides, I need new underwear if I'm going to be wearing that battlesuit anymore." Kim said, then blushed. Their dating relationship was relatively new, a concept only a month old that neither of them were used to. "I mean..."

But Ron hadn't seemed to notice. In fact, he almost didn't seem to notice the difference that came with changing from 'just friends' to a girlfriend/boyfriend type relationship. While at times, Kim didn't mind this too much, as it meant that he wasn't embarrassed about certain woman aspects that he'd had to put up with the last several years of joint puberty. Kim had no trouble surprising him with a reminder now and then, either.

Other times, however, had been a bit more irritating. He still came into her room without knocking, and had caught her changing after a shower once. He claimed that she had changed in front of him numerous times, and couldn't conceive what the big deal was. She denied it of course, not being able to recall doing something so immodest.

And then there were times like these that having Ron as a boyfriend was able to make Kim's skin turn nearly as red as her hair. As they approached the Club Banana entrance of the Middleton Central Mall, Bonnie Rockewaller opened the doors to exit the building.

Instantly, she caught Ron's eye.

While Kim had been frustrated numerous times by Ron's general lack of focus on the important matters that often surrounded him, it had slowly become clear that when he did manage to finally concentrate on something, no detail was lost. Unfortunately, this was not an ideal time for him to be concentrating.

For Ron, time seemed to slow as he lifted his gaze from the concrete sidewalk, attracted by the sound of the door opening in front of him. As his point of view rose, the first thing he noticed were Bonnie's newly pedicured and painted toe nails that stuck out of the thin loops of her high heeled sandals. Colored a dark aqua shade that matched her eyes, they curled as she walked, as though the sandals themselves were uncomfortable. Bonnie knew how to hide the discomfort though, as her feet and ankles could attest. While clean, and well scrubbed with a menagerie of oils and soaps, they still bared the signs of years of ballet, and probably had the strength to walk a mile on the tips of her toes.

Her calve muscles as well were well muscled and impeccably smooth, with only a momentary spread of goosebumps from exiting the slightly cooler shopping mall.

Her knees were perhaps her least physically attractive feature, sticking out slightly further than perfection warranted, and was one of the reasons she often dressed the way she did. To draw attention far higher.

Ron continued to survey higher, catching sight of Bonnie's nearly bare thighs. Despite the muscles required in her legs for ballet and cheerleading, the slight jiggle that was still evident was mesmerizing. Her long legs rose up into a pair of blue denim, low riding shorts that had been cut short enough by the manufacturer that they cupped her groin tightly. The belt line of the shorts left no room for speculation that she was wearing a black thong bikini bottom beneath them, as the side and rear straps were peeking out over top.

A glistening sheen of sweat surrounded her exposed navel, and while she didn't have the faint lines surrounding her abdominal muscles that Kim did, Bonnie retained a flat stomach nonetheless that ended at a pronounced rib cage that suggested she was on the edge of being underweight.

Ron couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he followed the hourglass curves further up Bonnie's figure. Her breasts bounced slightly, supported only by a pink string bikini top that would be deemed inappropriate in most public places other than the beach. The high heels she wore served to change her posture, and forced her chest out in order to draw attention to it.

In her newly manicured hands, she carried three large Club Banana shopping bags that were nearly overflowing with merchandise. One bag was slung over her shoulder, resulting in her arm being flexed and her muscles tightened. Her other hand held the other two bags, and swung at her side lazily.

Her pointed chin was unblemished by acne, unlike many people her age, and her lips wore a satisfied smirk as she turned to look at Kim and Ron as she passed by.

"Loser..." she whispered to Ron, letting out a chuckle at the knowledge that he had just checked her out right in front of Kim.

Ron met Bonnie's eyes and frowned, noticing the faint, purposely hidden lines around her eyes. The aqua blue color that showed over the rims of her sunglasses were dull and sad; and it seemed obvious that she kept them behind a mask of anger and superiority.

Ron stopped and turned, his gaze following as Bonnie walked away, adding a subtle shake to her hips as she left. Behind him, Kim was speechless and was on the verge of clobbering him with her free hand when he squeezed his hand over her other and turned back to her with a clueless smile. "Thanks, KP."

The gesture took Kim by surprise. "Thank you?" she asked, ready to wipe the smile off of her new boyfriend's face. "For..."

"Not being Bonnie. And for being my girlfriend." he explained.

The color suddenly drained from her face, replacing her rage with confusion. "Uhm... Okay."

The couple began walking again, and Ron opened the door to let Kim enter before him. "Because you're cool with me. You always have been, kinda. And you're not so... Well, Bonnie!"

"Even though I don't dress like that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Like what?" Ron asked in all seriousness. "Hey, wait... Since we're boyfriend, girlfriend now, you are going to model what you're buying now, right?" he asked with a goofy grin.

Kim thought for a moment, eyeing the ladies underwear section of the Club Banana store they had just entered. The battlesuit that Wade designed was very nearly skin tight and showed any sort of panty line through the thin, state of the art fabric. Her first road test of the battle suit had been oddly uncomfortable with nothing on underneath, and she was here to start picking out thong underwear that wouldn't show.

She eyed Ron critically, then flashed a mischievous smile as she realized he had no idea what she had come shopping for. "We'll see." she said, suddenly deciding to take advantage of his request while eyeing several racks of swimsuits and other summer outfits.


End file.
